<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meal by jeejaschocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197244">Meal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate'>jeejaschocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Comfort No Hurt, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kink Negotiation, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Personal Care and Attention Kink, Praise Kink, Romance, She/her pronouns, female main character, sub!Beel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since you first came to Devildom, Beel has been protective of you. </p><p>But then, little by little, your roles started to switch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crack the champagne bottle, this is my first published work for this fandom ;)</p><p>And it's kinky af. Naturally. </p><p>Mind the tags, please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you had to speak your true feelings, you would say that Beel was the first friend you made in devildom. Mammon was too wrapped up in his own issues to be much of a friend at first and the same more or less went for Levi, so...Beel was the first brother to actually be nice to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you stood in his room that first time (a room that looked like it came right out of an IKEA twin bedroom display case, but for witches; a little bit “Look at the economical value, what you can do with the square footage!” and a little bit “Yer a wizard Harry,”), and he opened up to you about Belphegor and Lilith…it’s the first experience you had at devildom that made you feel like the people here could be manageable. Even a bit reasonable. Something you could work with, maybe even grow to like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You softened right away as soon as Beel said to you, “So...let’s be friends. I’ll watch your back, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” you said. And immediately followed up with, “I’ll watch your back, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sort of laughed when you said that. It was an awkward thing to say that didn’t make much sense in context. How could a human look out for a demon? Nonetheless one as strong and unchallengeable as Beelzebub! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still. You said it. And you would stand by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because even then, when you stood in that room (empty on one side, perfectly preserved), you could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew he might need you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if he did…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You decided right then and there. Glancing at him when his back was turned, your eyes full of resolve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he did, then you would be there. Without a doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel was serious about his offer, too. Whenever a lesser demon looked at you funny, all he had to do was growl or chuff a bit and that would send them on their way. He was even protective around you with his other brothers, if they teased you a bit too hard. Or if Asmo got a little handsy. Or if the look in Satan’s eye got a little too intense for Beel’s liking. He stood in between you and defended you. Unafraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer is the one who noticed. Of course he would. “My, you two have gotten close…” he remarked one day. Eyes flicking between you and Beel. “Just remember your sworn duties, Beel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching his left hand in his right, cold lightning snapping in his silent eyes, Beel muttered, “I can protect two things…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were beyond grateful for his help. Navigating the social environment of devildom was hard enough, to say nothing of the physical dangers that lurked around the corners. You told him as much when you were alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beel, I really can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me.” You were blushing a little bit. The weight of your real feelings skimmed along the surface of your words. “You’ve helped me so much…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head at your gratitude. “It’s nothing,” he said, staring hard into the bag of potato chips on his lap. “We’re friends, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, leaning closer, you laid your hand on top of his. “That’s right,” you replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pink blush dusted his cheeks like powder. Soft and delicate. So unlike Beel. Your eyes were trapped by the sight. He refused to meet your gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget though,” you added. Stroking his cheek with the barest of touches, turning his face to meet yours. “A friendship goes both ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blush darkened to red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew exactly what you meant. You realized that your original assumption had been correct. He did need you. In one way or another, probably in a way he wasn’t telling you yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, your heart was stolen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that you ever wanted it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One night, he fell asleep on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you were in your room watching movies until late. Beel had made a light snack plate of corn chips, a large pizza with toppings, two fruit pies, and two liters of soda. You helped yourself to some of the pizza, but mostly watched him (as he blithely watched the movie). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You loved watching him eat. At the time, you were only just starting to let yourself partake in that pleasure. Seeing the contented look on his face, the way his skin and whole body seemed to glow with happiness whenever he enjoyed his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He deserves all the food. He deserves everything he needs. Beelzebub is special like that. To you, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was an interesting movie,” Beel declared. Smiling calmly as the credits rolled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You realized you hadn’t heard a single word of it. You couldn’t even remember what it was about. You’d spent so much time just watching Beel...well, that was embarrassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right?” you lied. Then you stretched your arms and laid down. “‘I’m tired, though. Want to call it a night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Beel nodded. You thought he was about to get up and retreat back to his own room (leaving you with the mess to clean up, as usual), but he didn’t. Instead, he set his plates on the floor and laid down next to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face burned at the sudden closeness. You could feel the heat of his body--what, did he have some kind of furnace inside of him set to full blast?--and smell his scent. A bold, manly scent. Hard-earned sweat mixed with pine needles and honey. Musky and dark. A scent you had come to know was indicative of demons. Shadows on a hot summer night and old, cracked velvet. That’s what demons smell like. Beel is no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, laying on his side in your bed, Beel’s face was red too. “Umm…” His eyes slipped away from you. “...Is this okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickly nodded. “Yeah. Of course.” Moving purely on instinct, you opened your arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a second of hesitation. Beel seemed surprised himself that you would offer that. So silly! He could have had your arms (and much more!) anytime he wanted! You would have given it to him in a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at each other. Letting the moment happen. Giving him the time that he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Beel’s face softened into a cute smile. He looked happy. And...young! That smile was so young! Innocent, like the man had never been given the chance to do something like this before. To lay on a human. Or on a woman. (You highly doubted the second one was true, but maybe the first...either way, it was a travesty! Beel deserved to be smothered with as much hugs and adoration as physically and practically possible! Even more! What a waste.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he laid down in your arms. Resting his face on your shoulder. He made a small noise--short and high. A release. Being in your arms was a release for him. You’d admit, you didn’t expect a burly man like him to make a sound like that. But it was one of the most adorable things you’d ever heard. Besides, you knew he needed this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shifted your weight and made more space for him. Closing his big body in a gentle embrace. He sighed, long and full and soft. His breath tickled your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” he murmured, his eyes closing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Assured of yourself, you ran your fingers through his disobedient orange locks. Gently scratching his scalp. Carding his hair through your fingers and marvelling at the fine texture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...that’s nice…” he sounded so sleepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t even realize you were smiling. “I’m glad.” You pressed your face to his forehead, deepening your closeness. “Just relax. I’m here, and you can stay here with me all night. If that will help you get some rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already half asleep. “Mmm...yeah…all night.” In his sleep, he curled closer towards you. Now his face was buried against the side of your breast. He looked so cute right there. Like your tits were his favorite cuddly plushie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling and nodding, you continued to stroke his head. Pretty soon, you fell victim to the comfortable atmosphere. Your eyes closed. You fell asleep with him in your arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to your word, you stayed like that all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Beel woke up first. You followed him shortly, awoken by the sensation of him dislodging from your embrace. In those sleepy moments before being fully awake, you reached for him again. Hoping that he would come back to you and you could get some more sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Beel seemed awkward. His eyebrows were scrunched in the middle and his face was beet red. “Ah...s-sorry…I kind of…” He gestured clumsily towards your chest, then immediately dropped his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s totally fine!” You grabbed his large hand and held it to your cheek. “I was comfortable all night! Beel, you can lay on me whenever you want. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wherever</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want. Understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding his gaze, you brought his fingers to your lips and carefully kissed them. His skin was rough but you knew if you sucked it into your mouth it would taste delicious. Still, your boy wasn’t ready for that yet. Not yet. Fire blazed from his cheeks just at this soft touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How ridiculous! Was he really a demon? How could a demon like him be this adorable?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then…” His fingers trembled under your lips. “...Can I come back tonight? And we’ll do this again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Definitely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, you placed his hand on top of your breast. Tightening your grip, encouraging him to get a good feel. As his lips parted, he gently cupped the flesh in his hand. Transfixed. It only took a moment before he was squeezing you. Using not even a small fraction of his strength. Respecting your body in the extreme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged away. Swallowing hard, he said, “It’s weird. When I’m with you, my stomach is full, but...I still feel hungry.” His eyes searched your face for an answer. “I just want to...keep your arms around me. It was warm in your arms. No one’s ever…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scratched the side of his face. Trying to figure it out. “My head felt fuzzy and I was sleepy, but also awake. My body couldn’t relax. Even though I wanted to stay awake, when you started touching my hair...I couldn’t…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your chest ached with affection. How was he this perfect for you?! This is the kind of man you’d been waiting for your whole life! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even though you didn’t know if you could adequately explain subspace to him, you wanted him to know that this was a normal feeling. And that you could give it to him whenever he wanted. “That happens sometimes,” you began, treading carefully. “It just means I was making you feel good. It’s a good thing! And I’m more than happy to be the person who makes you feel that way. If that’s something you want to do. We could...explore it together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel’s eyes were wide. After a second, he nodded. “Yeah. I want that. I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaining back some of his confidence, he crawled onto the bed, between your legs. Slowly, he crawled up the length of your body and covered you with himself. Completely. Laying his head right underneath your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed on a long note. “Mmmm, MC…” His arms tightened around you, locking you in a tight hug. “You smell so good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s rich, considering he’s the one whose smell went straight to your head and made you see stars! “Right back at you,” you said with a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted a short laugh. Then, in all seriousness, he asked, “Can you…? MC, can you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could guess what he wanted. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed his forehead. Running the backs of your fingers down his face, you carefully monitored his expression. Making sure that this wasn’t too much for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling now?” Your voice was barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel’s eyes seemed dazed. His blinking was slow and lazy. Like you’d put him in some type of stupor. “Good…” he said. “I like when you...touch me like that. With your fingers. And when you...with your arms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I’m holding you tight?” you offered, pressing a kiss between his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted. In surprise or pleasure you didn’t know. Probably both. He nodded, a quiet answer to your question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurred to you then and there that no one had ever treated Beel properly. He’d never had a mother (he had a father in the celestial realm? Maybe?). His brothers showed affection in their own ways. Had anyone ever paid special attention to Beel? Sure, he was the strong one. The muscly one who could win every fight. The indifferent one, hyper-focused on his stomach and his athletic performance, who didn’t seem to need anyone else in his life. But those were just </span>
  <em>
    <span>parts</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him. None of that meant he also didn’t need love like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” you whispered in his ear. “You just need someone to take care of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several whole minutes passed, Beel whispered his truth to you. In the quiet of your room, away from the eyes and ears of everyone else in devildom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to take care of me, MC.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could absolutely--completely and in every way--do that for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to, Beel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things have been progressing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve been making Beel meals for the past few days. You’re not the best chef in the human world (that might be a bit of an understatement), but Beel doesn’t seem to mind. He gobbles up whatever you put in front of him. And afterwards, when you wipe down Beel’s hands and chin, cleaning him from his meal, he looks at you with these shiny, needy eyes. Loving every second of your attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You start to give him directions. Nothing serious. Just testing the waters, giving him a chance to get mad at you if you cross the line. Figuring out what he needs from you and letting go of some of the many things you’ve been dying to do for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You say things like, “Make sure you brush your teeth before bed.” And watch him while he does. Praising him when he was finished, “Great job! I’m sure your teeth are nice and clean now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You might also say, “Your hair looks like it needs a good brushing. Come here.” He’s too big to sit in your lap, but you make him sit on the bed while you kneel behind him and thoroughly brush his hair. Making sure every inch of those boyish locks feels loved and cared for. You often put him to sleep with your gentle brushing, but that’s fine. You lay him down in the bed and cover him with a blanket. Kissing his face and whispering to him that you’re there for him, all night. In case he can still hear you in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or you might say, “Take a shower, it’s been a long day.” As per usual, you watch him undress and stand there encouragingly while he strips down to nothing. Nude, his face turns an interesting shade of magenta. And his body can’t help but respond to you, cock twitching under your observant eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so handsome, Beel,” you tell him. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have such a special, handsome boy like you in my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To your delight, you watch his cock get harder and harder with every word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel looks fucking amazing naked. That is most definitely not fair. He’s cut like a beast, evidence of his hard work in the gym. His cock is as thick as your arm and half as long, 100% a show-er (but he’s not arrogant about that; he just lets his manhood dangle in front of him like it’s the most natural thing, when in reality it’s a gift from whatever bountiful gods made him). He’s a pure, delicious, tantalizing hunk of meat that you just want to make the sweetest love to--but all in good time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You would have liked to get in the shower with him and bathe his gorgeous body with soap, but he isn’t ready for that yet. He always scurries into the shower alone, telling you he is fine on his own. You suspect he’s probably jerking off in there but you have no way to prove it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can only hope he is jerking off to thoughts of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Beel has been sleeping with you every night. Curled in your arms like the world’s sleepiest, gentlest lion. Hot, heavy, and in desperate need of head pats. In the morning, he wakes up with a huge helping of morning wood. Burning thick and insistent against your stomach. And every morning you offer to help, but Beel is reluctant to agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels wrong…” he would say. “Making you do something like that when you’ve already done so much for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a burden, Beel.” Your heart breaks at the thought that he could ever think that! “It would be my pleasure to make you feel good. Since I think that’s my job now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it hits him that you’re not just saying that--that you really mean it, with all your heart--he lets you stroke him. His cock is</span>
  <em>
    <span> hot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even hotter than he normally is. And it’s too big to fit in just one hand. You need both hands to stroke him and make sure not one small part of him goes un-loved. Beel tightens his mouth, trying not to buck his hips, as he ruts into your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You encourage him. “Do you like my hands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah…” He can barely keep his eyes open. The veins around the base of his cock are bulging with the effort it takes to hold himself back. You wish he wouldn’t. Even if he lets go, you can make him cum all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good…” you moan into his ear. “I’m so glad I can give you this. I want you to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, Beel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenches his teeth and an afterimage of his demon form pulses around his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fight it,” you tell him. “Let yourself cum. I want you to. You’re doing great, Beel. I’m so proud of you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he cums. Of course. Under your eyes and hands and tender words, how could he stop himself? He’s bashful when he’s done, apologizing that he came all over you, but you tell him this is just a sign that your love makes him feel good. And that you would do it all again without any hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes that to heart, you think. Because he lets you pleasure him with your hands before bed every night now. Offering to go down on you in compensation. Which you gladly take him up on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This boy’s mouth…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy sweet realms of the divine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth is fire and blessed, sinful water against your cunt. His tongue is not nearly as shy as he is. It takes him a few minutes, but soon enough he’s lapping at you with the confidence of a man who knows what he’s doing. Maybe he’s done this before, you really don’t know. His tongue is skilled enough to find all your sensitive places, tease the hell out of them, and drive you up the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wish you could keep his tongue with you all day long. Like an outfit you put on whenever you feel like it. You wish he could live between your legs. You would go about your life with Beel’s precious tongue licking your hungry pussy lips, learning to live with his tongue as a normal part of your everyday routine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a nice thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it is, you’re grateful for the chance to ride his face. He makes you cum sharply and sweetly. And you praise him so thoroughly when he’s done that he gets hard all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beel, you’re the best!” you screech, panting as you come down from your orgasm. “Shit, your tongue is like magic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brightens. “Eh? It is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah it is…” You kiss him on the lips to show your sincerity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s because I’m always eating…” he postulates. “My tongue gets a good workout.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, you hold his face in your hands. He’s the most precious thing in the world. “Whatever you’re doing, keep doing it. All the time. Forever. Got it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “Sure. I will.” Then he glances away awkwardly. “But um...that kind of made me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits up and shows you his renewed, fat erection. It brings such joy to your heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, big boy.” So you jerk him off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On and on it goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s come to this. You’re ready. You think Beel is too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, you’ve prepared a full meal for him. A very, very full meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You call Beel over to the kitchen on the D.D.D. When he arrives, you can tell he’s just come from a workout. He’s sweaty and still in his gym clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” you say. “Ready to have some lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel is staring at you with placid, sharp eyes. He can probably tell where this is going. However, the ball is, as ever, in his court. He can always decide he’s not down for this right now. But at the very least you’d like to get a meal in him. He probably won’t say no to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sit down.” You turn off the stove and the oven. “Did you wash your hands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. When his eyes flick over to the food you’ve prepared, Beel licks his lips and his stomach lets out a loud growl. His face seems to droop at the noise and he pats his stomach sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile. “Hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” you announce, spooning out a hot plate of pasta Alfredo with bits of bacon. You place it in front of him, conscious of how his eyes have turned into two large circles the size of the plate itself. “I made a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itadakimasu,” Beel mutters. You think he’s going to grab a spoon, but nope. Instead he picks up the plate with both hands and raises it to his face, guzzling pasta straight into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, the sight of him enjoying your food makes you feel warm inside. Something in the pit of your stomach is set to a low boil. Simmering. Waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel is finished in no time. He takes a bite of the ceramic plate too, without thinking anything of it, but you stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey wait, wait!” You bring the rest of the pasta over to the table. Two pounds of it. “Don’t eat the plate. There’s plenty more food for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel’s face lights up. His eyes turn into crescents as he smiles as bright as the sun. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. Eat up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s more than happy to oblige. Before you know it, he’s polishing off the rest of the pasta and smacking his lips. Casually glancing around for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still hungry?” You ask. Knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licks the last bit of Alfredo sauce off the pot. “Yeah. I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” You turn back to the oven, pulling out a flank of roast beef. “That was just the first course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiny gold spots seem to sparkle around Beel’s face. He looks like the world’s happiest kid. “Wow, that’s a lot. Thanks, MC.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” You set the roast beef in front of him. “I made you a whole meal today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he chomps away happily, you gently brush the hair out of his eyes. Combing your fingers through the willful strands. “You’re a strong boy,” you tell him tenderly. “Strong boys need to eat a lot to stay full of energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at you, a familiar blush sprinkling his cheeks. “You’re right. Eating a big meal like this is perfect after a workout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod. You’re so glad that you’ve gotten to this point with him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Content, Beel stuffs the rest of his food in his mouth. He’s almost done with the roast beef too. You bring him a plate of bok choy sautéed in garlic. He takes it without a word, scooping the greens into his mouth as if he’s not even tasting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down,” you say gently. “Don’t choke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel swallows hard and thumps his chest with one fist. “Okay...if you say so, MC.” He eats more slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” You pat his head as he continues to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his attention elsewhere, you unbutton your shirt. The door to the kitchen is locked (Solomon showed you a nifty, easy spell to take care of that). No one will disturb you. Besides, the kitchen is Beel’s favorite place. If you’re going to do this, it should be here. Where he’s the most comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he looks at you, your top is completely bare, all the way down to your skirt. Beel’s whole body tenses and he stops shovelling food in his face. He swallows one last big bite and stares at your tits, which are soft and ready for him. He’s never seen your tits before and you’ve been dying for him to look. The feel of his eyes is turning you on. You want him to look at you and know that this is for him. He gets to have this body. He gets to be yours. And you get to be his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for dessert?” you ask. It’s cliche, yeah, but there’s a reason why people call stuff like this a sweet treat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, the way to this boy’s heart? Talk about food more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face is that same lovely pink. He puts his food down and turns to look at you. He hasn’t said anything. He wants to look you in the eyes, but it seems like he can’t tear his eyes away from your breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” you encourage. You delicately throw one leg over him, giving yourself ample space to straddle his lap. Standing with his legs caged between your own. His face is centimeters away from your breasts. You can feel his breath ghosting along your sensitive flesh. Puffing out to meet you. His breath is the one part of him that he can’t control, that openly wants to touch you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want a taste?” you ask. Your voice is uneven, in spite of all your bravado. You just want his hot, sweet mouth on your nipples! You know how good that mouth feels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locking eyes with you, Beel stretches out one of his heavy hands. Ever so gently, he lays his palm on your breast. You shiver at his touch. So hot! His skin is practically burning you. But your nipples only get harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Doees that feel good?” you choke out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “Can I…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Before he can even finish his sentence, you’re agreeing. “Whatever you want, you can have it. Don’t you know that already? Touch me, lick me, fuck me. Whatever you need, Beel. I’ll give it to you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hunger--very close to his normal hunger--ignites inside of him. Visibly. You can see the moment when he’s overwhelmed with need. He stuffs your whole nipple in his mouth, the areolas too. His tongue is licking and licking--it’s relentless! It won’t stop! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Your head rolls backward. Your cunt is twitching with every pulse of his tongue. “There you go. My sweet boy…” You dig your hands into his hair. “You’re so good...ah, damn, you’re so good at this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doubles down on his sucking. Nipping you between his teeth. Not enough to hurt, but enough that your whole body tightens. “Yeah, that’s it...That’s it, Beel...you can have a taste…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lick your lips. The word is grinding against the tip of your tongue. It’s a word that makes you wet and open--a word that you want him to have access to. Beel, who has never been able to enjoy the kind of love and care that comes (or should come) with this word. You want him to have it! You want him to have all of you! You don’t care what else he wants, you’ll give it to him! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buries his face in between the valley of your breasts. Mashing his face into the cushiony flesh. You press your tits from the outside, giving him more skin to work with. He can do whatever he wants to your breasts. You want to watch him do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting your lip, you start. “Do you...Beel, do you…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at you. His eyes have gone glassy. He’s rubbing against your breasts like a lion with a little bowl of cream. Improbably cute, in a way that shouldn’t be allowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like mommy’s tits, Beel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your words are a growl. You can’t keep the fire from your eyes or your heart as you say them. You want to be that person for him. You want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you want him to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That special connection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkness passes over his face. In an instant, the demon in him comes out. He pushes you down on your back on the table behind you. Your legs are still spread wide open and you gasp at his strength. He’s never shown it to you before, but you’ve been dying to see it. To feel it for yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moan when your head hits the hard wood. You don’t care if he’s rough with you. If that’s what he needs. You want him to have every single thing he desires. You want to spoil him rotten with everything your body has to offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheen of his fly wings gleams in the dull kitchen light. His sharp horns loom dangerously close to your face. You want to suck on them, but you need to wait. You need to let him process this. To decide if this is what he wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His forearms lock your head in place. His groin presses against the hem of your skirt, forcing the fabric to ride up to the top of your thighs. Good thing you ditched your panties somewhere before this. You’re wet and dripping onto the table beneath you. More than ready for him, even with how big he is (let’s just say, this isn’t your first bite of the apple). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks conflicted. There’s a part of him that wants this--you can feel the girth of his hare manhood searing your inner thigh--and a part of him that’s hesitant. Reaching out and taking something he wants, something that isn’t food, that belongs in the heart...that is not something Beel is used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” he murmurs. His voice is a timber cracking across the middle. A tree trunk splitting into two. Thunderous. A clean, disastrous snap. “You would...? You want to…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beel, don’t you understand?” You wrap your legs around his waist. Locking your ankles. You cup the side of his face, thumbing the ridges on one of his horns. “I want to give you everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivers involuntarily under your touch. His hand snakes down to his fly and releases his monstrous cock. You feel dizzy at the glimpse you catch of it. Sure, you’ve seen it before, but now you can feel the heat of him inching closer to your cunt. Your pussy lips throb in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything?” he asks. “You’d let me...have everything? Anything I want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” How can he not know that by now?! You force him to look into your eyes. “As long as you promise to be my sweet boy, to always stay as kind and perfect and wonderful as you are, you can have it all.” You kiss the tip of his dick with your wet cunt. “This, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts, muscles twitching. Oh, you can tell he wants to be inside you. Why is he still holding back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...MC, I…” His lower lip trembles. “I want to...is it alright if I…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” you command. “Fuck me, Beel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snarling, he thrusts his cock inside of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oh...oh god, he’s big! You’re already stretched to your limits! You can feel the tip of him pushing straight to the back of your vagina and it’s making you shake from head to toe. Stuffed full like this, it won’t be too long before you lose your mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beel!” you scream. “Yes! Fuck yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nose brushes your ear. “Are you sure? It’s not too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it’s too much! In what world would his demon cock not be too much? The thickness of him is making your abdomen heave, your womb contracting all on its own. You want to keep him inside! You know it’s going to make you crazy, but you want it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just enough,” you tell him. “You’re perfect. Don’t hesitate anymore. Just…” You wiggle your hips back and forth. Encouraging him. “...just take me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. Short and succinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s made up his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank God.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws one of your legs over his heavily toned shoulder. Then, he slides himself into you as deep as he can go. So deep you can barely breathe. You can feel him pushing...pushing on your G spot. At an angle where most men can’t reach. When he pulls back out, you’re gasping for breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” he asks. Thrusting in at the same angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shiver. “Yes. Just like that. Right there…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does as he’s told. He fucks you at that angle, slow and controlled. You can feel him watching your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You so good, Beel.” You can feel his cock twitching inside of you at the praise. He just wants to be good for you. “You’re so good at listening to mommy...so good at following directions, so good at--ah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace is picking up. It’s getting hard for you to talk. “S-so good!” you cry. A pleasure that’s hard and hot, like a stone Beel somehow unearthed from your gut, is rising in you. Where the hell did that come from? It feels like a ball of orgasmic energy, boiling your blood. Making your cunt squeeze the life out of Beel’s cock. You can’t take the pressure! It’s crushing you from the inside and it feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” Beel asks. He’s panting in your face. “Am I good for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, yes!” You open your eyes and find him barely an inch away from your face. There is a swirl of needy energy brewing in his eyes. You want to kiss those eyes, but his thrusts are keeping you immobilized. “How could I not love you, Beel? You’re so easy to love…!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something breaks in him. Probably the last of his restraint. He grunts and fucks you with all his might--or at least, as hard as he can before you literally break. He could do that. You might have to take him up on that one day too, just out of curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Beel’s energy at this level is as intoxicating as the throb of his cock hitting against your inner walls. He’s wild like a demon but tame like a man that just wants to do the right thing. It’s a mix of darkness and light that’s so heady you can taste it on the back of your tongue. He’s hitting you so deep now. Your orgasm is right there--right there--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digging your nails into his impenetrable skin, you cum. His cock brought you there all by itself. You cum and cum on his cock, riding wave after wave of climax. He doesn’t let you come down, because he’s still buried against your sweet spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnngh...wow…I can feel you squeezing me…” He’s transfixed by the sight of your face when you’re cumming. Staring like a lion eyeing a mouse. (But in this story, the lion just wants to be friends with the mouse in the end, and eat some good food. And maybe watch some TV together. It’s the perfect balance.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling sloppily, you squeeze his cock with your inner muscles. He squeezes his eyes closed and groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want more, Beel?” you ask in between gulps of air. “Take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fucks you harder. He’s really trying to hold his orgasm back. Like he always does. “Is…” his mouth is tilted downwards. “Is my cock good for you, too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Beel! Your cock is perfect for me!” It’s completely true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in the end, that’s what makes Beel finally let go. Hearing that his cock is just the thing you need, he releases inside of you in one hot rush. It’s way, way too much! Just like the rest of him. But you’re alright with that. You expected it. You want him to have this, too. To give him this special moment of perfect release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoves his face in between your breasts as he winds down from his orgasm. Rutting his hips on instinct. Following some type of rhythm that’s been tattooed in his bones since the dawn of time. Fucking you at a primal level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stroke his face as he catches his breath. Kissing the top of his head. Telling him again and again how good he made you feel, how much you liked it. How you can’t wait to have him forever. To make sure that he knows what a good boy he is, and how much you’re going to take care of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses the side of your breast. Then, like a creature rising from the sea, he says, “Wow. That was great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a deadpan comment, but that’s him. So you smile and say, “Yeah. It really was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he smiles and adds, earnestly, “Mommy really loves my cock.” Once he hears the words, his blush is back. Apparently that just slipped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, nothing he said is wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle. “Yes, she does,” you tell him. “I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bashful again, he hides his face in your neck. You let him stay there. Everything right now is on his own time. And having him inside you is still comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soothing the skin along the back of his neck, you say, “Are you still hungry, Beel? I could make you something else, if you like. There’s some more pasta in the cabinet. I could heat it up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach growls audibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smile. There’s also another option. “Or…we could have more dessert. If that’s what you’re hungry for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head jolts up. That got his attention! His eyes are wide with surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This face is still the cutest thing. You lean in, cupping his cheek in one hand, and kiss him on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you break away, you hear his voice. Softer than it’s ever been. “Thank you. MC, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kiss him again. Hoping that he knows he doesn’t need to thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls away. Making sure you’re looking into his eyes when he says this: “I love you, MC.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've got some other porn-y bits for the boys that I might publish. </p><p>Come on, this game is catnip for me, guys. I can't help it. I was born this way, baby ;)</p><p>Hit me up on the usual social media! Twitter @jeejastea, tumblr @jeejascoffee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>